Luminis light
by Ferrum
Summary: Brigandine fic. Vaynard and Brangien's relationship turned into something beyond her imagination...


LUMÎNIS

It's a long time since I wrote a fanfiction. I hope I still do some things...   
Brigandine and related characters are copyright and trademark properties of Atlus.Inc.

Notes: 3 years since the start of the game. Norgard had defeated West (New) Almekia, had gotten Lidney of Esgares, Squest of Carleon and Damas, Kelilauns and Whislind of Leonia. That makes Vaynard 24 in here and Brangien 20. Unlocked the sequence where Brangien and Vaynard had a duel.

* * *

Once upon a time, there is a very beautiful princess...  
Her hair is long and blonde, brighter than any gold shall be...  
Her eyes are blue, more beautifull than the bluest sky...  
Her beauty is so clear... that heavens forbids such thing to be in it.

There were so many old faery tales about princesses, princes, knights, kings and queens... about dragons, wizards and the land beyond the present time... the land of dreams. So many of them that she could count with her memories to the past. It was a long time since she heard those faery tales... 10 years back before the fall of her father. But she still remembered it until the time she was standing then.

Her dreams back then... was to be like the princesses in the old paged books. Beautiful, kind and gentle... performing great deeds with the power and mighty charms.

She snorted, how far she was from the childhood dreams then? More than the distance of 1000 light years. It was too late, she had been a more different person. But she still kept in mind, that what she was doing, was as... no greater than the stories ever told... She had gave up her supposed to be beautiful life... to her country. And then, she was risking her soul to defend her country.

Well... suppposed to be her country.

She was a princess, a daughter of a king, a powerful king of a powerful kingdom called Norgard. But no, even she was a princess... as long as she was a *she*, she couldn't have the rights to rule the country. She was... disposed away.

But then, the love for her country had bring her back to the line of the Imperial generals... she had been a knight. She didn't choose to be a normal woman, stuck in the castle, waiting to be called outside and performing what they called... she didn't want recall that in mind. She rather spent her time practicing swords and archery for her country.

Hadn't she done so much for her country?

So, what's the point of her action right now? Suddenly opening an old faery tale book, re-reading the vagued letters and looking through the fancy pictures of the imagined stories.

Oh please... She sighed. It was hard for her to imagine herself in a gown, wearing thight corset that would stop you from breathing while making a fake smile... or flooding herself with perfumes and jewelries... that would be out of place... out of character for her. 

To her, armors and swords... bows and dragons... sweats and blood were better than those. The smell of adventure was different from the fragrance of corsage.

"Dreams from the Distant Land? That's not a book that you oftenly read." A tired voice said.

Brangien closed the book almost instantly, shades of red coevered her ears as she was going to put the thick book on the night stand.

"Don't do that." His voice cut her action. "It doesn't mean you can't read here."

She didn't answer his comments. Her lover was still lying quietly, still closing his eyes. If you didn't pay attention closely, you might thought that he was still sleeping.

"I don't know that you're awake." She said, keeping the book in her lap.

"If you knew, what would you do?" He countered her, making her face redder than the previous one.

"I---" She shook her head, ducking and facing the bold letters of Dreams from the Distant Land at the cover of the thick yellowish book. "I don't know, maybe I'll stop reading?"

He smiled. "For what?" In a split second, she felt his cold fingers touching her back. And almost automatically she jerked his body and screamed. "No!"

She turned her head and met with his cold stare. "Alright," was just the single word came from his lips, as he stood up from the four poster bed and took his robe at the silk chair not far.

That moment, she could see his body from the back. She narrowed her eyes, these are the differences between women and men. So it was true that the women are destined to be at the back of men? The power and the physic... it's unfair...  
Are all women designed to be protected? She looked sadly to the book she held.

"I shall get going." She snapped herself from the trance. "It's almost dawn." She not need to wait his acknowledge, she collected her clothes from different places. She could feel his stare following her movements. "I see you at the audience, Vaynard." She said coldly.

"Be careful."

The door was closed.

***

The beautiful princess lives in the Royal Castle, sorrounded by numerous servants and knights. But she always feels lonely, she doesn't have happiness in his life....

She hadn't met any author of the faerytales even once. But she knew that all of them told the same story. The heroines were not happy at the beginning. There were always dark wizards, kidnapping dragons, evil bandits and even boredom could be the antagonist at the story. The main thing was... keep them unhappy at the start of the story.

And then... voila, Happy End. That was the thing she always questioned in her heart, in her brain... in any senses she had. Will she had a Happy End?

She was a happy princess at the beginning of her own book. Kind father, gentle mother and everything in her life was fulfilled. She was happy. But suddenly the tables were turned at the middle of the story, your father died... then your mother... then your everything was taken. No prince, no knight, with her own hands and feet she climbed until this far, serving your own cousin as a knight... yet, it was not a happy ending.

Wasn't it ironic to find that your own situations was the opposite of your childhood dreams?

"Hello, princess." A male voice echoed to the halls, greeting her. She surprised, promptly turning her head towards the caller. "What are you doing in this late hour?" He asked decently.

"Guinglain... err, I just came from the Library." She lied, hoping that he bought it, even though it was a hard task to do that to the king's advisor and close friend to him.

"Dreams from the Distand Land?" He read the title of the book. "Isn't it too childish for you to read that kind of books?"

"I think what do I read and what do I do have nothing to do with you." She answered almost distantly as he was. "I hope it doesn't make you uneasy."

"No, not at all, you were right..." He put his fingers on his chin as if he was thinking. "But one thing... you were not from the library because the direction you're coming from's not from there."

She gulped. "Damn you for being so right."

"I take that as a praise, thank you." He smiled.

"Does it look so obvious?" She querried.

"No. Appearently, your little drama is enjoyed by all the castle inhabitants, except me of course. Try to tell Vaynard that I know what he's been doing with you."

She blushed. "I'll try to remember that."

"You also..."

"Excuse me?" She arched her eyebrows.

"You've changed, Princess Brangien." He smiled. "Not after that night you fought with Vaynard, no. But after you fought with the Queen of Leonia."

Lyonesse. That name ringed in her head instantly. Then she knew why she in the first place went back in time, remembering all those faery tales and made her wandering... Lyonesse was the answer.

"Brangien, are you still there?" His voice made her look at him. But it didn't enough to make her mind back, she was staring at him blankly, then regained her composure back... a little fear in her eyes. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah," she put her fingers through her copper hair, held her panick inside. "I guess so... It's sad, isn't it?"

"I don't see why you could say so."

"You don't understand. I've lost from her." She shook her head. "I won the battle, but I'd lost from her. Guinglain, sometimes I'm afraid what I am doing right now is right or wrong? Sometimes I afraid, would I be like her if Vaynard didn't have the throne? All these... women and princesses things, it can't fit in my head!"

"Brangien." Guinglain put his hands to her shoulders, gripping at them tightly. "You are you, Queen of Leonia is what she is. You two are different. You don't need to see with her Point of View to make things right. You just believe in yourself, that will make things right."

She gazed at his eyes for a while. "I... I guess you're right... I'm just confused. I'm sorry."

Guinglain released his grip. "I suggest you go to your chamber and calm yourself down, okay?"

"Yes, Sir." She whispered. "Guinglain, please don't tell Vaynard anything about this."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're his best friend." She walked back. "But even though you told him, I doubt he would care..."

***

Thus the time when the princess reaches the age of 16, the parents are getting worried.  
So they announce for a tournament, for every man that is brave enough to challange each other...  
To have the heart of the beautiful princess.

The scent of your lover is not an excuse to surrender. The warm tingling sensation between your thigh is not a reason for you to lose the control of your mind. The fact that you are a woman are not the warranty for you to give up... But true, that this cannot be resisted... by anything else... To be cared.

Her fingers were drowned into grass of silver as rain of salts flowing at the flesh colored soil. Whispers of the tired wind just can't express everything that inside you. They were few steps from the edge of the line. Only few more steps and the would fall to a deep pit.... She couldn't afford it anymore... before that, she had to stop everything.

"Vaynard!" She choked between breaths. "Please stop!"

Her own voice woke her up at that time. She widened her eyes in surprise and fear; tiredness was flowing from the epidermic layer of her skin. Dreams, dreams of the past that disturbed her sleep. These things happening more often lately, and she didn't like it very much. She thought about it too much and it affected her body. She didn't feel well and often got aching pain in her stomach and morning sickness... She searched for the main problem.

Lyonesse, it was caused by Lyonesse. She was wondering why she was doing these, and Lyonesse was the answer. Lyonesse was the start of her heart relationship with Vaynard, it was also Lyonesse that caused her confusion. Always Lyonesse.

The perfect queen, with people who admire her sorrounding her, and a lover... Kiloph's his name, isn't it? She smiled sourly. Although she was not a natural born princess, grew up as a commoner, but she became a perfect royalty. How tragic... How very tragic...

She looked her reflection to the mirror. She had blue eyes, golden hair and she was born as a princess, that was true. But she ended here... tragically.

She thought she had Vaynard back then. But their relationship had turned far away from platonic ones. It looked like he didn't have any affection at all, only sexual relationships... A secretly kept sexual relationship. She realized with this, she had sunked to the lowest form of a princess image she had in mind. She proved her own words... that women are not more than tools for producing children...

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and shook her head again. I'm getting tired of this things... Why can't I go away and find somewhere peace. But that's the one that original women want to do. If I did that, I'd lose. Lose to everything I had, my parents, my country, my believes.

But she still had doubt, there at the corner of her heart... hidden but big. There was no way she could ignore that just like that. She knew it very well.

***

In another distant place, there is a prince who is thirst for an adventure.  
All the people in the prosperous country know about him,  
Charming and brave...  
Distinguishing all the evil in his kingdom....

"Princess Brangien, are you alright?"

Brangien almost jumped from the place she was standing, leaning to the marble wall. "Elaine!" She whispered when she saw the little Rune Knight. "You surpised me."

"I can see that, of course." She smiled, repeating her question, moving towards her. "Are you alright, lady Brangien? You look so... pale." She remarked, making some slow tone of the last word.

"I'm alright, Elaine." The former princess of Norgard smiled back, trying to left the place she was leaning on, to prove she was really alright. "There's no need for you to worry about someone else at this rate, though... but, Thank's anyway."

"Lady Brangien, I am worrying you right now. Can I take a look at you. If something happens to you... I don't know..."

Brangien narrowed her eyes, then closed it and patted her head. "Thank you for your concern, Elaine. But really, I only have a little stomach ache this morning. Maybe the castle's foods... They don't taste quite good lately." She said while walking towards the audience.

Elaine blinked her eyes for a while. "She's really sick. I thought everybody's agree that yesterday's the best dinner the cook ever made."

***

The prince hears about the tournament...  
and to there he goes with his white horse,   
to win the battle and to have the *bravest* to be his title...

"---The West Almekia's retreating, so we had it done, we got West Almekia. The former prince Lance wishing his very best to our success, even though he seems disappointed. Further reports about castles status and new recruitments will be reported by Roadbull by the end of this month." Guinglain reported while looking to the parchments in his hands. 

Vaynard nodded. "Tell him to give my best wish to Lance too. He's a wonderful prince and a brilliant leader, I'm looking forward to see him at the next chance we have."

Guinglain gave a quick nod of agreement and continued. "While now, we have two situations, one can be a big chance and one can be a big threat."

"Threat?" Vaynard eyeing his advisor suspiciously. "What kind?"

"You see, Your Majesty, two of the Highest Eagres Empire generals, those are Zemeckis, the ruler himself and his right hand, Cador make suspicous move at Cadbury and Fato. Surely, they want to attack our Lidney as soon as possible. We can't risk this, Vaynard. It's too dangerous. The best plan for it is to defend this all out."

Vaynard didn't make a move. "And the chance?"

"Iscalio had defeated the Leonia Army at their South Border, and now has all the South Leonia Castle. It seems that all the Leonia has right now is their Capital, Tallas, that we can attack as soon as possible before they can refresh their battle army. In other word, Leonia's at the minimum stage right now, we can't afford to lose this chance. 

"Sir, I think it's the best for us to divide our army. To defend our South Border and to attack Leonia and finish them once for all."

"I can't think anything else. It's the best plan for us for this rate." Vaynard commented, he looked at his other subordinates. "Any objections?"

Silence followed his voice, everyone agreed.

"So, let's us split the army into two sub forces." Vaynard resumed the meeting. "I will leave Flogeru and go to Lidney."

"It is my wish to go with you." Guinglain said politely.

"Well done." He nodded. "I will need your assistance."

"Sire, I guess I have the responsibility to guard the castle since I'm still wounded from the last battle. But it's not my wish to avoid any battle." Ector stated, asking for permission at the same time.

"You can't push yourself to hard, Ector. You know what you're doing."

"Thank you, Sire." He bowed.

"Vaynard." Brangien voiced, hiding the her exhaustation behind her throat. "I wish to lead the attack to Leonia."

His eyes met hers, stopping at that moment for a while. "Very well then, bring some people with you---"

"I wish to proceed alone." She said again, loud and clear enough to make everybody in the audience hall stared at her with disbelief. 

"Lady Brangien, don't think highly of yourself---"

"I'm not thinking highly of myself and I know that very well." She cut his words. "You know for yourself that former West Almekia's Camelford and the Carleon's castle Squest that that we got last month must be defended. You can't leave Whislind if we attack Tallas. Who knows if Iscalio attack Whislind while we're busy attacking Tallas. And if they got Whislind, Damas will be out of our reach. We're lacking of knight right now. That's why I said I would go alone..." She stated slowly and then raised he chin. "I won't die until I finished all my duties, this is my vow I have taken as a knight---"

"Silence, I demand you! Also a knight obligation to follow his Lord!" Vaynard screamed loud enough to make the whole room again went silence. "Now either go with somebody or not go at all!" He stopped for regain his composure. "This is the end of the audience this morning. We will meet again at dusk."

He turned at Brangien. "Brangien, private audience in my meeting chamber, right now."

***

The powerful evil wizard of North by any other hand, hears about the news too.  
He too wants to marry the beautiful princess by another motive...  
He wants to rule the mighty kingdom of the princess.  
Therefore, the wizard goes due South to enter the tournament.

"Are you trying to kill yourself out there?" his stony bass voice sentenced, rather than asking. "It's more like a foolishness than bravery."

"I know what I was doing," she retorted unemotinally, looking firmly at his back. "Until some person stopped me."

"Brangien, listen to me. Right now we are not talking anything else except Norgard... and what you were saying back then was not for Norgard, but only for your selfish desire!"

"How dare you!"

"Those words are for you!" He turned his body, pointed her with his narrowed blue eyes. "You're forgetting your manners! Don't you dare to speak like that in front of me!"

"I guess you're the one who's getting selfish, Vaynard!" She stated back. "Don't try to act like a ruler when you're not really one!" She then realized something, immediately, she closed her mouth with her hands, as if the words she had said would return to where it came from if she did that.

With the same disbelief eyes, Vaynard stared at her. "What did you say?"

"I... I mean."

"Those words didn't fail to be listened with my own ears, Brangien. I demand you to repeat what you had said."

"Vaynard, look, I didn't mean it!" She screamed. "Now for chrissakes will you leave me alone!? I had preparations to be made."

"I thought the last fight we had was enough!" His tone of his voice's getting lower and lower and almost reaching at the deepest enraged voice she ever heard. "Your attidute is changing these days and I demand an explanation. I don't want one of my knights disobbeyed my orders, moreover, thinking spoiledly on herself!"

"You..."

He turned his back again, coldly. "Feticia and Yvain will escort you to Kelilauns, while Elaine and Morholt will guard Whislind. Palomides, Luintail and Dillard will guard Squest. Roadbull's okay with Zerafin and Noie with the other new recruitments left from the previous West Almekia. Guinglain, Kirkmond and I are enough to guard Lindney and the rest will act as backup. As a knight, you would understand the final decision from your master.

"Do you get it clear, Brangien?" 

"I---"

***

The prince falls in love with the princess soon after they meet  
His decision changes soo after  
Rather than to have the title, he want to have the princess...

"Princess Brangien, you don't seem fine to me." Elaine said again while they were camping on the fork road that led to Whislind and Kelilauns. 

They were on the meeting camp, discussing the tactics to charge Tallas. All five of them were sitting or standing around the table that have the map of Leonia... until Elaine suddenly revealed this new topic to the surface. Feticia, Yvainand Morholt rose their heads from the charts to see the truth of Elaine's words.

Countering her comrades' eyes, she shook her head. "No, Elaine, thank you for your concern, but I feel perfectly normal."

"Elaine's right, Brangien. You look a little bit odd." Feticia commented. "What's that blue marks under your eyes? Do you have enough sleep these days?"

"Okay, maybe a little lack of sleep." She sighed, massaging her temples with her fingers. "But we can talk about this *insomniac* thing after we've finished this meeting."

"I can make you a glass sleeping potion if you want to, Brangien." Morholt suggested.

"Thank you very much, Morholt." She forced a smile. "Now about Paternus---"

Brangien's words were like wind to her ears. No. Elaine thought while watching to the former princess of Norgard. There's more than that... there's something wrong about her. I can't talk about this to Lady Feticia or any other knights... Maybe, yes... maybe *he* could help...

***

The princess, in the other hand, too falls in love to with the prince.  
She wishes for his performance, and secretly prays for his win.  
The wizard doesn't like this...  
Really, he doesn't...

Guinglain closed the parchment that he just got from a pixie, which is owned by the little knight Elaine. He didn't think she would examine Brangien and he didn't expect that Brangien's health conditions would turn out like that.

... I'm afraid she would kill herself if she enters a battlefield. If I can't stop her right now, Sir Guinglain, she wold kill herself. But please don't tell anybody else about this, Sir. I'm affraid that she would be insulted if she knows. Just give me a way to stop her, Sir.  
Sincerely,  
Elaine of Listinoise(signed)

"You want me to stop her? Vaynard and her are the same in their stubborness." He whispered.

***

When the wizard knows he can't win... he goes to the palace and kidnap the queen, taking her to his palace.  
The prince sees this and he chase the wizard into his palace.

Elaine watched from afar. Her job actually was to watch Whislind. But she couldn't stand it anymore, she had to watch to the leader of this attack, that tried to perform her best to hide the situation she had in her body. At the feet of the hill she was at, was the battle to decide the future of Leonia. True, Norgard's site was the one in the upper hand at this time. But she didn't feel happy, another destruction to another beautiful country.

Paternus, cardinal of Leonia, more like Guinglain for Norgard. He's defending the castle as hard as he could. So was the other cardinal Asmit. While the queen Lyonesse's having trouble with herself. The summoned beasts they had was only a few pegasus and pixies, Griphon and Phoenix. 

Indirectly, she knew this people, knights protecting their country, just like her. She watched when Asmit and Paternus left the battlefield because of injuries. While, the only one left was the beautiful young queen of Leonia.

"This is the last one, Lyonesse." She heard Brangien said. "I won't see you in my dreams again."

"Dreams?" Lyonesse wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Just forget about it." Brangien said while standing numbly on her feet. "Surrender, we will spare your life."

"You're planning on killing me, Brangien of Norgard?" She asked innocently. "Why?"

"My, my, aren't we stubborn these days, Queen Lyonesse." She pulled the string and arrow of his bow. "This time I guess we have to go with the hard way."

"Lyonesse!!" A single roar from the direction of Tallas. A berserker came, launching his sword towards the artemis of Norgard that was on her guard.

"Kiloph!" Lyonesse's scream followed soon after the arrow was released towards him. 

However, the man named Kiloph dodged the arrow with his sword. He then made a desperate move, thrusting his sword to one target, her stomach. Feticia and Yvain both widened their eyes in surprise while shouting Brangien's name.

"NO! Don't do that!" Elaine screamed with all of her strength, hoping that it would reach to the bottom of the hill. "She's pregnant!!!"

***

The prince fought with the evil wizard while his princess shout at him from afar, "Please take care of yourself! Don't die!"  
The encouragement of the princess brings the prince above, he knows she loves him.  
At a single strike, he swings his sword toward the wizard's weakness... his stomach.

"What?" Vaynard had to make sure that he didn't see lie in his best friend's eye and came out from the mouth of his most trusted person.

"Princess Brangien's pregnant." Guinglain repeated once more, also to answer the uncertainity and disbelief that was showed clearly in the king of Norgard's face. "I receieved confirmation from Elaine. She made a few tests on her and asked few questions. She was sure that Princess Brangien was really pregnant."

Vaynard only stood still and nodded, permitting him to go on.

"According to Elaine, she's been in that situation for almost 3 months. But until now, had no suspicion about it and even, doesn't know... until Elaine told her. But this news didn't affect her and she would continue her plan, no matter what."

"She will still attack Tallas?" He asked.

"According to Elaine's report. About this day and this time, she would preform the attack."

"Now?"

"Yes." Guinglain stopped for a while, waiting for a right time to say what he had in mind. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I can't do anything." He answered firmly. "I'm here and she's there. I can't stop her, let her do whatever she wants. If she wants death, she will make sure that she gets it."

"No, no about that, you cold wolf." Guinglain punched Vaynard's shoulder playfully. "About the baby in her womb. That's your child, isn't it? And don't try to play fool with me, I know what you two are doing for the last months." Vaynard glared at him when he heard this.

"Hmph, I never failed to fool you." He smirked. "Yes, that's my child. Or at least I think so."

"So?"

"I don't understand your questions." His face turned static.

"What would you do?"

Vaynard turned his face away from the man who called himself his best friend.

The blur of a shining silver pierced through a vessel of life liquids... fresh scarlet were vomitted from the father. Faint screams could be heard from the distances. The ferocity had stopped in a sudden act of foolishness. Thousands of characters were wacthing from everywhere...

The victory was gained, the prince had defeated the evil wizard, he was no more, he had saved his beautiful prince from the hands of evil.

Brangien stared disbeliefly to the Rune Knight before her, his hands were shaken in a very deep regret, anxiety and anger mixed into one. Pressing her hands to her waists, trying to ignore the pain and the flow of blood she heard the mute voice from the move of his lips.

"You're pregnant?"

This is not right... It couldn't be happened... How could she lose everything in one battle, all of her pride even her life in a one single battle. All's over...

No, my battle's still here... It's not over yet.

She drew a sword from the scabbard at her waist. "I am a Rune knight from Norgard, the king has summoned me to take over your country since you're not able to govern it anymore. As a knight, I must be loyal to my king, I serve him until my own death."

Silence followed, she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate while a piece of metal was planted at her stomach.

"You're crazy..." She was disabled to hear, but her sense in her brain heard the soft whisper of the queen of Leonia.

Brangien tried to control her breaths while she eyed the rune knight and the queen. Kiloph automatically jumped in front of Lyonesse's body, giving her his body as a protection. 

She laughed, miserably. "The prince and the princess, eh? ... So, I'm the Dark Wizard..." She pulled her breath., gazing at Kiloph for a while, before he knew it, he was fall on the ground, face first, the base of the sword was punched to his neck. "But I'm going to win from the prince."

"What are you talking about, Lady Brangien!" Lyonesse's concerned voice was far away. "Stop this nonsense! You still have your life!"

"As a queen who live in an era of war you're a fool, Lyonesse." She winced, blood wanted to be vomitted from her mouth, but her arrogancy told it to stay at her throat. "A knight is to serve his lord and it is a pride to face death in the name of his lord."

"---You... wanted to kill yourself...?"

"No, that's a stupid presumption..." She started to breath uneasily. She saw Lyonesse's eyes for a moment. "I'm in a good mood, my dear queen, now I'm giving you a choice... either surrender or die..."

Lyonesse gulped. She watched her opponent's eyes. "As a rune knight you must know that a ruler's pride to die to defend his land."

"Well, we'll meet at the next world, Lyonesse of Leonia..." Brangien lifted her sword above and Lyonesse closed her eyes, she knew her time had come...

***

The Evil Wazard was near his death, when his blood turned into a giant creature that almost ten times bigger than themselves...  
"It was the curse of his evil deeds."  
But unortunately, the prince has lost all his power to beat the Evil Wizard.  
The time had come when the creature almost eat all of them...

"Leonia had fallen to our hands." Guinglain had said, his eyes were not lifted from the parchment in front of him.

"Good." Vaynard nodded, then he saw Guinglain's widened eyes when he trailled the next word of the parchment. He got the answer mere seconds later when Guinglain sadened face faced his.

"Vaynard, Lady Brangien's dead."

But something happen after that...

He silenced for a while. "Go on." His face didn't change from the previous tempt of emotion.

"One of Leonia's beast, a Griphon was lost of control since the master which was Asmit left the battle... the beast was attacked towards the queen of Leonia, but unfortunately..."

"Let me guess, Brangien used herself as a shield for that queen."

The wizard killed himself in order to distinguish the creature...

"Yes, correct." Guinglain shook his head with regret. "It was written here that at the beginning Lady Brangien was going to kill the queen, but..."

"Why didn't she shot the Griphon? She could finish a pathetic creature like that in a mere second."

"Unofrtunately again, her energy was no longer existed. Before that, she was stabbed by Leonia Rune Knight Kilpoh's sword in the stomach."

"Oh... I see." Vaynard face then tautened for a moment when he looked at his advisor. "And how about the current status of the Iscalio army south of the Leonia border."

Guinglain looked disbeliefly at his king in command at that moment. "... Vaynard..."

He answered the unsaid comment with silence and expressionless face. "What do you want me to do? Cry and mourn for her death? I think she know for herself that a knight's pride is to die for her master."

"I understand your duties, my lord. But a woman that almost bear your son is die in defending your name, and you don't even give a compliment to this."

"Compliments shall be given after all's finished, Guinglain." He retored soon after that.

After a while, Guinglain shook his head again. "Maybe Lady Brangien's right after all. Even if you know everything, you wouldn't care."

"Hmph." Vaynard breathed. "I'm asking for the Iscalio moves from Leonia's border."

The prince and the princess couldn't say anything when they saw the eyes of the Evil Wizard, which was filled his love... for the princess...

The time has gone by and the prince and the princess keep the memories inside their hearts.  
They become king and queen and they live happily ever after.

* * *

end


End file.
